Young Justice Wiki:Featured articles/Article archive 2011
Following is an archive of the 2011 featured articles as voted by the community. February 2011 Young Justice Issue 0 Based on the upcoming hit animated show from Warner Bros. debuting on Cartoon Network! Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash and Aqualad star in this explosive issue kickstarting an all-new ongoing series! They're four young superheroes learning how to be a team... and maybe doing a bit of growing up along the way – but only just a little bit! After the battle at Cadmus, on July 5, the young heroes demand to be allowed to continue working together as a team. Batman requests three days in order to make up his mind. Since Superboy has nowhere else to go, Kid Flash (Wally West) brings him back to his house in Central City and introduces him to his parents. Wally gives Superboy his bed while he sleeps on the floor, but during the night Superboy decides he isn't used to sleeping in a bed so moves to the closet, which reminds him of his Cadmus pod. March 2011 G-Gnome G-Gnomes are small genomorph creatures, engineered by Cadmus to possess the power of telepathy. They were created by Cadmus and produced in huge numbers. They acted like the surveillance system in the Cadmus facility in Washington, D.C., alerting each other when intruders were spotted. Each staff member at Cadmus kept a G-Gnome on their shoulder at all times, this allowed Mark Desmond to use the G-Gnomes' telepathy to mentally subjugate his staff, preventing them from disagreeing with him. On July 4, when Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad infiltrated Cadmus, they were confronted by Guardian, who greeted the four heroes happily when he found them, after the G-Gnome on his shoulder used telepathy to control him, he attacked the three heroes. May 2011 The Light The Light is an ominous unseen council with seven members. When communicating with their agents or each other, they appear on separate screens obscured by bright white light. The Team is currently unaware of their existence. They were responsible for the operations of Cadmus Labs, and thus for the creations of the genomorphs, including Superboy. They have also masterminded several other key events. September 2011 Sportsmaster Sportsmaster is a supervillain who was identified by Aqualad and a member of the League of Shadows. Sportsmaster's large stature is a clear indicator of his personality. He is arrogant, cocky, and blunt. He is not afraid of talking back at people when they slight him in any manner. When Cheshire made a sharp remark about him breaking her out of prison, he told her "beggars can't be choosers," and later told her to grow up when she told him she would not kill him due to being a professional and on a mission. Supported by his size, he is very aggressive when in battle. October 2011 Red Arrow Red Arrow is a fiery superhero archer from Star City. His alias was Speedy whilst partnered with Green Arrow, but became Red Arrow after his defection from his former mentor. He is currently a solo crime fighter, and an associate of the Team. Despite not being part of the Team, he has access to Mount Justice. He particularly likes to thwart the League of Shadows, as he rescued Serling Roquette from their clutches and attempted to prevent them from sabotaging the treaty between North and South Rhelasia. November 2011 Young Justice Issue 8 Young Justice #8 is the ninth issue of the official Young Justice spin-off comic series. Can someone with Artemis's pedigree really be a hero? A close encounter when the Team takes action against the deadly android Amazo may give her the chance to prove herself – if she can survive the onslaught of Professor Ivo's malevolent MONQIs!